


Good afternoon, Mr Mouse

by Preciouslittletoonette



Series: ToonTown Studio AU side fics [1]
Category: Disney- All media types, Mickey Mouse and Friends (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is So Done, First AO3 fic, Gen, Main series is on FF, Marinette gets lost, Mickey Mouse is a nice guy, The MLB characters are aware they're cartoons, he took Marinette ruining his lunch like a champ, mentoring, really understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preciouslittletoonette/pseuds/Preciouslittletoonette
Summary: ' Oh my Zag, I just landed in Mickey Mouse's salad. I probably just ruined his lunch. Is it lunch time now anyway? ToonTown time doesn't comply with the rest of the worlds time zones. Maybe supper, breakfast, brunch, midnight snack, inbetween work snack-'" Good afternoon Miss Dupain-Cheng. Lovely of you to drop by", Mickey said sweetly as he eyed the black hole Marinette fell through," ....Literally".ORAfter completing filming, Marinette finds herself messing with a portable hole, sending her from Paris to ToonTown, California right into the home of Disney's Top toon.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Mickey Mouse & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mickey Mouse & Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse
Series: ToonTown Studio AU side fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713916
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Good afternoon, Mr Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhere during the earliest episodes of season 1. Marinette and Adrien have just finished filming Mr Pigeon.
> 
> I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to their respective studios.

" AND CUT! THAT'S A WRAP!"

Marinette sighed as her body ached. She was still new at the whole filming thing, especially after years of waiting for her and Adrien's debut. One might say they thought she would be excited at the prospect of being on television.

And she is.... or was at some point. At that current moment, she'd rather crawl into her bed and sleep.

" ACHOO!"

Marinette grimaced as she turned to her fellow costar. She had expected to find him in such a predicament after filming (why Astruc created her friend with an ACTUAL feather allergy, Marinette will never know).

" You okay, Adrien?", Marinette asked concerned.

Adrien sniffed," I will be.... once I get to bed", he said rubbing his nose," Got a tissue on you, Mari?".

Marinette reached behind her back into her hammerspace and rummaged around for a few seconds until she pulled a box of tissues, handing it to the blonde. He grabbed a tissue from the box before blowing his nose.

" Feeling better?", Marinette asked.

" I can breathe now, at least", Adrien said with a small grin before sneezing again," But my bed definitely sounds comfortable right now".

Marinette giggled," I'll just go talk with Tom, I'll be back in a sec", she said.

After speaking with her creator, Marinette and Adrien walked over to a restricted section of the studio. You see, every animation studio has a sort of living complex for both toons and overnight working animators. But they're mostly for toons who don't have the means of buying a home near the studio due to lack of funding. Marinette and Adrien were apart of that group.

Each living quarters resembled a studio apartment, with the kitchen, bedroom and lounge all in one area. Bathrooms were all in one designated area and all toons had to share it. It wasn't fun.

Marinette and Adrien shared one together with their other two costars, their kwamis Tikki and Plagg, for space convenience or as Astruc put it 'to build up their chemistry'. In place of a normal bed, a tri-bunk bed was situated in the corner. It didn't take long for Adrien to reach his bed and curl up under his blankets.

Plagg zipped out of Adrien's shirt and grumbled," This is why creators shouldn't give their toons actual allergies", he said before zipping away as Marinette checked the cabinets for allergy medication, humming in victory as she pulled a bottle of medicine. Taking the bottle and getting a teaspoon from the drawers, Marinette walked over to where Adrien laid.

" Don't fall asleep yet, kitty, I have something for you", Marinette said as she poured the liquid onto the spoon.

Adrien gagged," Do I have to?", he asked mildly disgusted.

Marinette sent him a flat look," Yes", she said shoving the spoon in his mouth, taking him by surprise.

" Blegh! Disgusting", Adrien gagged and, coughed," I would've rather have eaten Camembert than that!".

" Oi, watch it, kid", Plagg said giving him a side glare as he and Tikki ate.

" On second thought, maybe not", he muttered.

" Marinette chuckled and shook her head," Silly", she said as she put the medication away.

" So what's on the agenda tomorrow, M'lady?", Adrien asked dryly," Filming, filming, more filming?".

" Yes, yes and yes to everything", Marinette replied.

Adrien sighed," Like it'll be any different", he said turning to the otherside of the bed to face the dozens of posters and pictures he's collected to decorate his little space," Do you think we'll ever be as big as Batman or Captain America?", he asked.

" Tom says so", Marinette said as she entered went behind the dressing screen.

" But what do YOU say?", Adrien asked.

Marinette hummed," I'm sure with enough hard work, we'll both get there", she said calmly.

" That's basically Marinette code for: I don't believe so but I'll try to remain optimistic", Adrien said sighing.

" Okay", Marinette stepped out from behind the screen, clad in her pajamas and walked towards Adrien," What's really going on, kitty?".

" Huh"

" You never cared about how famous we'll be", Marinette said frowning," What's up with you?".

Adrien sighed again and stared at his motivational Nightwing poster, not meeting Marinette's eye.

" The admissions for Gotham Academy's School of Heroes officially opened today", Adrien admitted.

" I'm guessing you asked Tom to sign your form and-"

" He said no", Adrien said defeated.

" Oh Adrien", Marinette said sadly.

Gotham Academy's School of Heroes was a prestigious superhero school founded by two of the biggest hero squads in toon history, the Justice League and the Avengers. The school is situated in ToonTown, the Cartoon Capital of the World. Marinette and Adrien have dreamed of going there for years but never got the nerve to ask Tom or Mr Zag.

And when the nerve finally came to Adrien, he's been denied.

" I really think us going there would help!", Adrien said," We're playing superheroes. Might as well learn to be one!".

" Wouldn't a magical girl school suit you better?", Plagg said teasingly.

" Shut up, Plagg!"

" You shut up!"

" Both of you shut up!", Marinette said sighing," Let's just get some sleep. Adrien, maybe both of us should head to Mr Zag tomorrow and talk to him about Gotham Academy. We tell him our views and hopefully he'll consider it".

" Yeah..... maybe", Adrien replied quietly," Night M'lady".

" Good night, kitty", Marinette said softly as she climbed to the top bunk and laid down, but didn't sleep.

She waited a while until she was sure Adrien was sleeping. Eventually, his raspy breathing became even, signaling he was sleeping. She grabbed her phone, unlocking it and quickly pulling up Gotham Academy's web page. She sighed sadly as she looked at those smiling students, wishing she could join them.

" What I'd give to be apart of it all", Marinette murmured as she went to the map of ToonTown.

Going to Gotham was only a small part of her dream. Marinette's true dream was to live in ToonTown.

ToonTown was a toon's greatest haven. A great place for a toon to grow and to.... find themselves. Find what they liked doing outside of acting. Marinette sometimes found herself daydreaming to be the apprentice of Edna Mode or even just going to one of her fashion shows. Or even meeting Betty Boop and ask for an autograph. Or even something as silly as sitting next to Bugs Bunny on a bus. 

Simple things like that you can't do in a human society. Marinette wanted to live in a safe toon society where she has bigger possibility of meeting a big name by just taking the train.

But things like that seem almost unachievable. It's not like tomorrow she'll be in ToonTown and meet a big, influential name who can help her, right?

.

.

.

Right?


End file.
